The Seekers
by cresent88
Summary: Silver and his girlfriend Juliet become seekers without letting their friends know. They are only doing it for the thrill. Little did they know what horrors awaited them. Can they collect all the objects in time or will they die trying. Based off of the holder series.
1. Chapter 1

The seekers

Chapter I: the holder of the end.

I don't own pokemon or the holder series.

Silver and his girlfriend Juliet were board out of the minds. They were what you call thrill seekers and needed something to do. Juliet was on the internet when she found something of interest the holder series. "Hey Silver, I found something interesting that we could do and it should be quiet the thrill." She told him he was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling he popped up at her words. "Really, what?" He asked her she gestured for him to come closer. "We could become seekers. See I read online about the holders and I'm pretty sure the others know about them." She explained while he stared at the computer "If they knew why wouldn't they tell us?" He asked her she shrugged "Probably because they knew we would attempt it. And it says that the other seekers either died or became monsters." Silver stared at Juliet 'sounds like fun.' He thought "Tell me more." She nodded in response and began to tell him how the holders are people who hold objects and knowledge of things. "So where do we start?" He asked her knowing that if they told their friends they would try to stop them from going. "First we go to any mental institution and ask to see the first holder. The holder of the end." She told him "And I've memorized exactly what we need to say to the holder and person at the reception desk." She added of course she memorized it she had a photographic memory. "Let's go before they get back." Juliet nodded and they headed out the door.

They arrived at the mental institution in a few minutes. The pair walked right up to the reception desk. "Hello we'd like to see the holder of the end." Juliet said to the receptionist a look of childish fear came over the workers face 'Great more seekers.' He thought but he led Silver and Juliet though the halls regardless. "When we get in the right hallway we'll hear muttering in a foreign language if it stops we stop and say 'we're just passing though we wish to talk if silence we run and stop running for anything got it?" Silver remembered Juliet telling him on the way to the mental hospital. They eventually heard whispering in foreign language. Silver and Juliet both felt thrilled. Suddenly the whispering stopped they both stopped as well. "We're just passing though we wish to talk." Luckily for them the whispers came back so they continued on. They eventually came upon a room that had no windows and man in the corner cradling something and whispering in the foreign language nether Silver or Juliet could understand. They both approached him and simultanisilly asked "What happens when they all come together?" The man looked them in the eyes as best he could and began to tell them in horrifying detail the answer to the question. They did their best to stay sane and not look at the object in the man's hands. When they got home they were greeted by their friends. "Where were you?" Gold yelled at them. They looked at each other knowing they can't tell. "We were board so we went on a date." Juliet lied though her teeth.


	2. Chapter 2: the holder of the beginning

Chapter 2: The holder of the beginning

Gold and the others believed Silver and Juliet's little lie. So they went to Juliet's room she got on the computer almost instantly. She began to read about the next holder. The holder of the beginning she learned what to do and when to do it because even a single mistake and it won't only cost her life but Silver's as well. She couldn't let him die. Even so they'd have to wait until they were alone before they can find the next holder.

Most of the girls were going shopping Juliet passed. Most of the guys were going to go play football "I'm not in the mood besides if I go the teams will be uneven." Silver told them. After they left he went to Juliet's room and knocked "Come in." She said though the door. He walked in "The guys are playing football." He told his girl without hesitation she turned to him and smiled. "The girls are shopping let's go seek." He nodded in response. "Now we're looking for the holder of the beginning we have to go to another mental institution though." She told him "Let's go." Was his simple response. On the way there she told him what to say and when to say it. She also tells him that the hall should be quiet. When they arrive at the institute they walked up to the reception desk (They went to a different institute this time.). "We'd like to see the holder of the beginning." Juliet said politely. A small smile formed on the receptionist's face as if saying "you fools". Then the person led them down a long hallway that seemed too led out of the building. It was also quiet way too quiet. If they tried making nose nothing would happen and the hall would remain silent. Their guide pointed to a door they entered into a cozy room with a pleasant yet unidentifiable perfume. They saw a beautiful woman in the center of the room holding her arm as if cradling something yet there was nothing in her arm. "Why were they separated?" They asked the woman in union. She described to them every rape, every beating, every war, every killing. No tragedy in history escaped their ears. This time they made it home before anyone else.


End file.
